


hunger, hunger (is the purest sin)

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Masturbation, tfw you jack off to the Concept of Being Loved.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Keeg is composed of yearning but does not know their own limits.They are open to pleasure. They are looking at this with the utmost determination.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	hunger, hunger (is the purest sin)

**Author's Note:**

> its 3am and i am just so sorry

Keeg is composed entirely of yearning; they may be built of cosmic, negative energy, but what  _ truly  _ flows within them, content to spill out unseen, is desire. Keeg Bovo knows only desire, is only capable of  _ craving —  _ they crave a deeper bond with their host, an acknowledgement from their surroundings — they crave a better world, a planet overflow of tenderness — their ultimate covet is love. Love, love, love exiting their body, love love love like an unstitched wound, love like bursting, and so on, until the sands of time reach their limit. They are littered in wounds, covered and enveloped by ache. They spark solely in hope.

They sing Larry to sleep. He cannot hear them. He will never hear them, yet they hum their melodies regardless, envisioning a universe in which they can help him, in which their love and devotion makes some sort of impact. And then, as he drifts into the waters of sleep on his poppy-covered raft, Hypnos’ embrace, Keeg exits his body. Curious. This is their time.

They begin by patrolling the manor, moving through every room, securing their home —  _ Vic is okay, Rita is okay, Jane is okay, Cliff waves at them as they pass his room, Larry is—- _

Larry is dreaming.

They are still connected to him, but they block it out snake-fast upon realizing the topic of the dream. Larry is—

Larry is—-

He is touching his own thigh, and —

They banish his mind from theirs. It is not a dream that they have any interest in viewing. They are strong enough in power to untangle the sparring minds, they can ignore his warmth, but —  _ oh —  _ it all circles back to love, and the desire to be loved, to have the immense care they exhale into the world be returned, hearts and centers of love intricate, merging, folding in together endlessly.

An idea enters their mind.

Keeg does not know if they can feel pleasure. They have never tried to experience it; it is the one thing that their mind has not craved. But they are… curious, now, as they float unmoving in the hallway. Can they even feel it? Is it a sensation that they can grasp? Are they capable of being fulfilled? They are capable of touch, but are they capable of  _ this? _

They find themselves sinking through the floor, into the basement, next to the furnace — no one can see them here. If anyone saw them doing this—-

They rest against the floor; it’s even almost  _ comfortable.  _ They don’t know what to do with their hands. These hands have been used for many endeavors — ache, violence, lessons, safety — but they have never been used for something of this caliber, they have never been used to create anything positive.

Keeg places one hand against their chest, and the other drifts downward. They created their humanoid form; their true form is abstract and cloudlike, they can manipulate their appearance into anything desired, but they enjoy being like this, they prefer this body. It makes them feel closer, to their host, to humanity, to everything they know how to love.

They are open to pleasure. They are looking at this with the utmost determination. Keeg mimics the vision, strokes their inner thigh, circular and linear, contrasting - holy unholy - their mind wanders, lost from the path. Bodies. Bodies. Faceless forms lacking any characteristic beyond the fact that they are touching Keeg in areas that have never been touched before — they have  _ never  _ been touched before. These bodies -- these hands -- are multiplying, and Keeg’s interest is multiplying, and there are so many people to love in this fantasy, there are so many people that love them here. They just want love. They just want to be loved. Doesn’t everyone just want to be loved?

They find themselves moving as if they’ve done this before, as if it is embedded in instinct; their fingers curling into them, between their thighs, and they shudder and jolt at the feeling, letting out an inaudible howl as they take in the realization that they  _ are  _ capable of this, they have had a deprivation of experience and now they  _ hunger  _ for  _ more. _

In their mind: a whisper of  _ I love you  _ I love you  _ I love you  _ from an indeterminate voice as they imagine something pressing into them, fucking into them, some sort of body extension with a pace that increases with every word. I love you. I love you. I love you. 

In their body, in reality: they thrust their fingers in and back out and in again and each time something within their presence starts to escalate. It feels  _ so  _ good. They have never felt anything like  _ this.  _

Keeg feels the embrace of synthetic love as they continue to explore, to imagine, their hips pushing upwards in desperate bucks and it's so—

it's—-

_ I love you, love, love— _

_ faster now— _

_ faster— _

_ they have never  _

_ I love you _

_ felt anything  _

_ I love you  _

_ anything  _

_ I love you _

**_anything_ **

_ as divine as— _

_ I love you— _

_ this.  _

Keeg chases their release, the pace unbearable, the concept of being loved in every atom that composes them, yearning composing them, a satisfying end to the story. The sun is coming up outside, they think, he will awaken soon, but this is fuel —- Keeg can continue now that they have felt this. 

Keeg can endure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my phone so lmk if there are any issues with formatting or other errors


End file.
